


That one where Gojyo humiliates Hakkai

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Situational Humiliation, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one where Gojyo humiliates Hakkai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indelicateink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicateink/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/)**midnitemaraud_r** for the beta work!
> 
> Written for the 2010 round of [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), and the prompt "humiliation (situational)". Enormous thanks to [](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/)**indelicateink**  for collaborating on this with me -- there is absolutely no way this would have been even halfway written let alone finished (and posted!) without her inspiration and enthusiasm.
> 
> Originally posted [**here**](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/121683.html).
> 
> And [](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/profile)[**indelicateink**](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/)  has done [tasty, NSFW art to go with -- go see!](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/176214.html)

"And where," Hakkai repeats, " _is_ Gojyo?"

He doesn't get an immediate reply the second time around either, but Goku actually looks up this time, and notices the expression on his face before nudging Sanzo.

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper," Sanzo says, without looking up from his newspaper. "And stop shoveling it in," he adds to Goku, which only serves to remind Hakkai that Gojyo isn't at the table competing with Goku.

"Sanzo you're so mean! And I even shared with you so that you wouldn't have to -- "

"Ah, excuse me," one of the maids says, approaching their table and bowing low before holding out a cloth bundle. "Your laundry is ready."

Hakkai blinks at her, uncertain as to how to respond and hoping that she's got the wrong table, because they can't pay her; they're out of cash, and they're traveling through a backwater where nobody seems to recognise Sanzo's title or, more importantly, his gold card.

"Oh, thanks," Goku says, flushing bright, _bright_ red. It may just be his imagination, but Sanzo appears to be even more engrossed in his newspaper than he was a moment ago. Goku extracts a pristine ¥10,000 note from one sleeve and hands it across to her.

"Oh my, I don't know if we have change for -- "

"That's okay," Goku says cheerfully. "We haven't ordered dessert, so you can bring us everything on the menu from here to here, and -- "

"Almond jelly," Sanzo says, still without emerging from behind his paper.

Goku gives him a long look before turning to the maid and saying, "Yeah. One almond -- Oh wait, Hakkai! Do you want dessert?"

"I prefer to eat dessert last," he says, smiling to disguise his irritation that neither of them appear to have missed him at dinner.

Sanzo gets the point right away and makes a dismissive sound behind his paper.

"You mean you haven't eaten anything yet? Oh man, you must be _starving_!"

He is.

The last four days of travel had been far from the main road without the benefit of a single town or village. They'd exhausted their supplies after only two and a half days, and as much as Gojyo and Goku had complained about their empty stomachs, their collective misery was nothing compared to what it must have been like for poor Jeep.

Reaching this village, they'd been regarded with suspicion. It doesn't matter how much trouble he takes to present _himself_ respectably -- traveling with his perpetually scruffy companions means that villagers would prefer them gone sooner rather than later.

After establishing that the Sanzo-ikkou had nothing that the village would accept in exchange for accommodation or food, Jeep had transformed and flown out the gate to hunt before Sanzo could make them get back in and keep going until the next town -- empty stomachs or not -- as he had done two weeks ago at their last stop.

Hakkai'd had no choice but to follow after Jeep, if for no other reason than to ensure that he came back. Just because Jeep hasn't abandoned them _yet_ doesn't mean that he never will, and the last few days -- even the last few weeks -- have been rough on all of them.

Hakkai is fairly certain the other two haven't sold Gojyo to anybody, but he can't think of any other way to explain how they appear to be short on kappas, but long on cash. 

"I thought Gojyo'd be with you," Goku says, between bites. "Maybe he went shopping?"

"Oh?" he asks nonchalantly, borrowing a bowl, a chair and a clean pair of chopsticks from a nearby table with a bow and a smile. He helps himself to some of the remaining noodles and then takes a closer look at this laundry, curious because Goku and Sanzo appear to both be wearing the same clothes they've had on for the past week and -- " _Oh_."

It's the winner's outfit from the Best in the World fighting competition that was acquired by...well, by Gojyo, really, in an equally ignorant backwater to the one they're in presently, and --

_The prize money. Of course._

¥3,000,000 in cash, and he'd forgotten all about it.

"Yeah, Sanzo's all cranky because -- _ow!_ Sanzo! It's true! You're all mad because Gojyo said he'd only cover your dinner if you wore the outfit around the village," Goku says, rubbing his head to diffuse the sting. "And I didn't have to share my dinner with you, so stop hitting me, you mean monk!"

Which means that Goku must have worn it around the village, and... Just like that, Hakkai finds that he's lost his appetite.

"Ah. Ha ha, well I won't eat your share," he says, setting his chopsticks down and pushing his bowl away before reaching for the cleaned clothes. "I think I'll turn in. Sanzo, I suggest we stay an extra day for Jeep to recuperate."

Sanzo merely grunts in response. Goku looks slightly stricken that Hakkai is going to bed without eating, but that vanishes as soon as he catches sight of one of the maids approaching their table, staggering under the weight of the dessert-laden tray.

 _Fair is fair, after all,_ he thinks to himself as he carries the laundry back to his room.

It isn't like Gojyo to be so petty, but again it's been a rough couple of days, they're all tired and fed up, Sanzo will probably have said something... ill-advised and Hakkai knows how Gojyo will have responded, with wearying predictability: if the rest of them want Gojyo to share the prize with them, then they have to be willing to share the _whole_ prize.

Because the four of them share everything else equally, after all. Like the shopping. And the cooking. And the laundry. And the driving.

 _Fine._  
  
After she establishes that Hakkai's traveling with the 'Honourable Champion', another maid directs him his room. Once he's inside, he's a little mollified by the fact that Gojyo has brought Hakkai's things inside and stacked them neatly next to his bed. It must have been Gojyo. Sanzo wouldn't have bothered, and Goku would have flung it inside with enough force to scatter its contents all over the room.

He slips out of his tunic and folds it over the back of a chair, and then does the same with his undershirt. Both will need several stitches after the little tantrum Jeep threw when Hakkai prevented him from going after some poor farmer's penned up chickens.

He kicks off his shoes and removes his pants, still irritated with Jeep for having a fit, Goku and Sanzo for neither knowing nor caring where Gojyo is, and Gojyo himself for not being here. His irritation only ratchets up further when he steps into the outfit and slides it up to find that...

_Well._

For one thing, the weight of the pin is pulling it down on one side. For another, while he's always had his suspicions, it is now clear beyond a shadow of a doubt that Gojyo is far better qualified to fill out the damn thing than he is.

He gives an experimental shimmy, and the briefs slip dangerously low. Two steps, and they'll be around his knees.

_No._

Perhaps there is some wiggle room in Gojyo's infantile quid pro quo? On the one hand, it is tempting to hold to the spirit of the condition -- after making it clear how very disappointed he is -- but on the other... Well, it probably will not have occurred to Gojyo to specify that the walk has to be done in the costume and _only_ in the costume.

Of course, it's after he's replaced his undershirt and tunic, and is halfway through pulling his trousers back on, that Gojyo finds him.

"There you are! I've been looking all -- " Gojyo trails off as he notices what Hakkai is wearing. "Er... Should I come back later?"

"No, let's finish this now. I'd like to eat and then go to bed quickly," he says, pulling his trousers the rest of the way and then doing them up.

"Ha?"

He tries very hard not to think about how well the briefs may have fit Goku as he says, "Will one lap around the village as Best In the World be enough?"

Gojyo blinks at him and then grins as understanding dawns. "You've been talking to that prissy monk," Gojyo says as he steps into the room and kicks the door shut. "Making people take a lap of victory wearing nothing but that posing pouch -- does that sound like something  _I_ would do?"

"Ha ha Gojyo, what could you possibly mean by that?" he asks, making himself smile. True, he'd told the villagers hosting the Best In The World that it was a custom in the East for the victor to run a victory lap around the whole village once they'd been declared. And true, Gojyo hadn't looked particularly happy about having to do it, long legs or no, while the rest of them followed after in Jeep -- just to make sure he didn't get lost. "If I have embarrassed you in any way, you know you could always -- "

"Yeah, and that means I'd make you do the same, right? Wearing the outift?" Gojyo looks him down and then back up again before grinning and adding, "And nothing but the outfit?"

Perhaps it is time to be _very disappointed_ after all. "Gojyo -- "

"Nah, that's not really my thing. I'm not gonna stop you if you want to," he adds, looking away to light a cigarette, "but you're the one that gets off on that sort of thing, not me. Besides, like I'd need to actually send you out in that, if I wanted to embarrass you." Gojyo chuckles, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it onto his bed.

"You're saying it wouldn't work?"

"I'm saying I'm a pervert, so it takes more to embarrass me than any of the rest of you, right? Sanzo can pretend he doesn't care what anybody else thinks, but all I did was _mention_ it and he couldn't even look me in the eye. But it's only fair, right? Because if he wanted the money that badly, he shouldn't have squibbed out of the final round."

"So you made Goku wear it around the village instead?"

Gojyo twitches violently and almost drops his cigarette. "No! Half of the cash was his anyway, since Sanzo cheated him out of a place in the final," he says, toeing off his shoes. "But getting him to make sure the outfit was sufficiently clean and pressed for His Holiness? Yeah, that was enough to get him."

He recalls the way Goku flushed bright red when the maid had returned the outfit to him, and mentally concedes that Gojyo is right.

"Anything more than that'd be overkill," Gojyo says, looking away to stub the cigarette out. "And I'm not really into that, either," he adds, leaving unsaid that certain other people _are_. "So hopefully Sanzo'll keep the bitching to a minimum and -- "

"I suspect you'll find Sanzo won't see things the same way you do. After all, you did threaten him with -- "

"Not at me," Gojyo snorts. "The monkey."

Goku, more than the rest of them, had borne the brunt of Sanzo's tyranny and snappishness over the last few days, but he doubts that Goku would even consider the trade off in those terms; as if Goku would ever withhold food from anybody, let alone Sanzo.

Still.

It was an extremely kind _and_ generous thing for Gojyo to do, handing over that much money just like that. 

Not for the first time, Hakkai's reminded that he can always win at cards because he pays close attention to the cards themselves, but that Gojyo _almost_ always wins at cards because he pays close attention to the other players, and Hakkai's a little discomfited at how badly he's misread the situation.

"So. You wanna change out of the posing pouch and come down to dinner?"

Hakkai blushes outright at that, and Gojyo laughs softly.

"See? Told you I could embarrass you without leaving the room."

"You embarrass me wherever we go," he replies automatically, but he reaches for the bottom of his tunic and pulls it off over his head.

"Yeah," Gojyo agrees, moving closer, winding one arm around Hakkai's waist and pulling him back until their bodies are flush. "Which means I'm not gonna let you run around like that where everybody else can see what they're missing." There's a suggestion of possessiveness in Gojyo's tone, but his true meaning is revealed in the way one hand slides up Hakkai's undershirt until it is pressed warm against his scar.

 _No, you wouldn't let anybody else see me like that,_ he thinks, feeling ashamed of himself all over again.

"But in private?" he asks softly.

"Different story," Gojyo murmurs back, pulling Hakkai even closer and subtly rocking into him. "Why, you offering to give me a show?"

"Only if it stays on long enough," he says in a more normal tone.

"Yeah? I think I can help with that," Gojyo says, sliding his hand out from under Hakkai's shirt, curling it into a fist and rubbing it firmly down his groin.

"I suspect the laundress may have stretched the elastic, because it's -- "

Gojyo has his face pressed against Hakkai's shoulder and is laughing in that helpless way he does when he's trying to build momentum and Hakkai inadvertently ruins the mood.

 _"_ Gojyo... _"_

"Seems fine to me," Gojyo says, slipping his fingers past Hakkai's waist band, snapping the elastic and making him sigh. "But let's not take any chances," Gojyo says.

He catches the sound of paper rustling, and he has just enough time to realise that Gojyo has stuffed ¥10,000 into his pants before giving him a gentle shove forward.

"First one's a freebie," Gojyo says, herding him into the middle of the room with a smack on the rear. When Hakkai turns around, Gojyo is sitting with a suggestive smile on his lips and a fistful of currency scrunched in one hand.

Shifting forward so that his lap is clear, Gojyo pats his thigh invitingly and adds, "You want the rest, you'll need to _earn_ it."

END

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
